lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dukes Of Weerhousen
' The Dukes of Weerhousen' are the commanders of Queen Neferata, and the Leaders of their individual Vampire bloodline, and the most powerful Vampires within the Kingdom of Weerhousen underneath Queen Neferata. Each Duke represents a different element of Vampirism and their is huge contrast between the ideas, and viewpoints of each Duke. While some Dukes such as W'soran have embraced their disease, others like Ushoran are attempting to make themselves reject the violence and darkness of themselves. The Dukes first came into being after Queen Neferata led her people to the forests of Weerhousen, and in these forests begin to form a kingdom for her people. This kingdom was in the beggining meant to be a place they could stay and not feel unsafe, but it became a place where the two sides of the Weerhousen Vampires argued and the violent side constantly appeared to win out. The Dukes The Dukes are the survivors of the original members of Lahmia that Queen Neferata changed into Vampires. W'soran Main Article : W'soran '' '' "There is only Magi. In the end I would do anything, kill anyone to get more power. Never forget that my young apprentice. Never forget that you are only as important as the moment I'm thinking of what to do with your head." -W'soran W'soran is the child of unknown Lahmians during the age of the Neferata Dynasty. If W'Soran once had siblings, a wife, or children these are all gone in his constant search for more Magi power and there is noone close to him that he wouldn't sacrifice. W'soran is aDuke ofWeerhousen, and the leader of the Nechrarch Bloodline of which is the Bloodline most known for its Magi skill, and dark experiments. A Duke of Weerhousen, he could be deemed the least loyal of any of the Dukes perhaps only behind Ushoran in that regard. His importance, and the things that drive him are his own personal advancement, and for the time being he is most assisted by being ruled by Queen Neferata, but he is of no illusions that when the day comes she no longer advances his power, she will die. First of the Necrarch Bloodline, was once a High Priest inLahmia when he received the elixir of Life from Neferatawhich turned him in a Vampire. He would be one of the first turned into a Vampire and he was the first besides Katia that threw himself fully into this new lifestyle. He was at first extremely loyal to Angelica Neferata but as time went on he became more and more obsessed with his growing Magi powers brought on by his improved ability to do whatever he wanted. He would form the Nechrarch Bloodline during his time in Lahmia making it the first named and organized Bloodline of all the Vampire Bloodlines, and he would lead it for its short time in Lahmia with a brutal fist. As in his life, in undead he continued to study Necromancy and became not only a potent vampire but a mighty Magi as well. Abhorash Main Article : Abhorash '' "Just because were monsters doesnt mean we should stop being honorable."'' -Abhorash Abhorash is aDuke of Weerhousen, and the Leader of the Blood Dragonsbloodline. A man of unparelled skill, his turning into a Vampire meant only that he went from being almost invincible to basically invincible. He has never lost a duel, and his martial power is so great that after defeating a Red Dragon in single combat he drank the Dragon's blood and became the only one of his kind to no longer crave blood. It could be said that the only weakness of Abhorash is his love for the vampire count Katia Beckinlate, and it is this love that has tortured him through his life due to the impossiblity of him marrying her because of her lack of any honor or morals. Godrick See Also : Godrick '' "Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The enemies of Weerhousen will rise and cry out for our destruction if we do not evolve."'' -Godrick Godrick is a truly ancient Vampire of the second generation that makes him a member of the Dukes of Weerhousen, and the Lord and creater of the Sanguin Bloodline. Godrick is the cousin of Queen Neferata and she believes him to be very loyal as he is also the creater of the religion of Lilith but in fact he is a true believer in Lilith but does not believe she is Lilith. Godrick has been the maker of many Vampires in his time as a Vampire but he has maintained a very strict policy for himself of only ever turning someone that wishes it in the end. Godric was the cousin of Queen Neferata and a young boy when he was turned into a vampire by his sister, as an insult to her uncle of whome had made an insult of her inside the halls of the Lahmian Senate. Following his creation as a Vampire he would find several other individuals within the Vampire scene that he found close to him, and these men and women would form the begginings of what he came to call the Sanguin bloodline. As time went on under Godrick the Bloodline would form the Vampire religion in the form of Lilith of which Godrick potrayed as being about Queen Neferata but was actually a belief he held in what was the reason behind the creation of Vampires. He would escape the ruins of Lahmia with his cousin and the rest of the Lahmian Vampires but much of his Bloodline died as they attempted to save the people of Lahmian City as was the custom of the Bloodline. His true moment of fatherhood would come when he travelled northward into Swedan and it was here that he would become the maker of Eric Oland of whome would grow to become the second in command and physical authority of the Sanguin Bloodline. Ushoran Main Article : Ushoran '' "What we've become is a travesty. But the actions that we now commit on a daily basis have turned us into something so dark and twisted that are excistence should be put into question. At a certain point we either evolve or die. There is no room for more evil in this world, and we are becoming the very thing that we once feared back in Lahmia. May god forgive us and take us into his arms."' ''-Ushoran Ushoran is the son of Throth Neferata the ancient King of Lahmia and the last KIng of Lahmia before the end of the Neferata Dynasty under his sister Angelica. Ushornan is a Duke of Weerhousen and the leader of the Strigi Vampire bloodline, of whome are known for their casually non-violent behavior and the only bloodlines that are openly killing humans for sport besides the Blood Dragons, and Sanguin Bloodline. Ushoran has two siblings in the form of Katia, and Angelica of which his sister Katia has become one of the leading Vampires in Weerhousen and follows her sisters words to the letter, and his sister Angelica is the Queen of Weerhousen and is reponsible for many deaths including the Man God Jesus. As a young noble son of the current Pharoah of Lahmia he was not going to be leading anything of importance so he went about helping the people of Lahmia, and improving his reputation in the military. He would travel throughout the poor western half of Lahmia and would become extremely popular amongst the people of the region before he was deployed by his father to command a force on the western border. He would be a huge voice of disention within the Lahmian leadership, but when he was changed into a Vampire he became more loyal to Angelica and the rest of the Lahmia elite believing he could save the people fom within. He failed and the Lahmian Vampires fled north eventually ending up in Weerhousen where he assisted greatly in the founding of Weerhousen. A noble hearted man he has been the lone disenter within Weerhousen when it comes to the calous way they treat their people. Ushoran was willing to look the other way for many centuries but recently Ushoran is starting to finance, and arm movements withing Weerhousen in an attempt to root out Queen Neferata. This has also resulted in his attempting to kill many of the other Vampires there again to weaken his Queen. Vashenesh Main Article : Vashenesh {C}'' "My enemies keep trying to take him away from me but I wont allow it. The moment he goes I go. There's no question about that."'' -Queen Neferata Vashenesh is a Duke of Weerhousenand the leader of the Vash Consteins bloodline. Vasenesh is a very loyal servent of Queen Neferata, and has been killed three times during attempts by enemies to kill Queen Neferata . Each time he has been killed Queen Neferata has resurected him due to her silent love for him. Although the two love eachother it is the most pure relationship that exists for Queen Neferata and perhaps the only one that isn't sexual or cruel. Vashenesh is the last piece of Queen Neferata's humanity. Each time Vashenesh has been killed has made him more and more cruel until the point he's at now he is capable of some truly violent and sadistic acts. This still though doesn't dominish the fact that he is silently very emotional and capable of kindness, in a way that is nearly completely alien to much of the Vampires of Weerhousen. The Counts Underneath each Duke is the most loyal members of their house. These Vampires are known as Counts, and are of great importance. Each bloodline Count will be shown in the individual bloodline page, but a few of the Counts are as followed. Kamiliah Napata Hercuso Meghanna A very loyal member of the Lahmia bloodline, she was the handmaiden of Neferata when she was Queen of Lahmia. Category:Vampires Category:Government of Weerhousen